


The Best Bits

by BakerStTardis (Sokashi)



Series: Hobbit Advent [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokashi/pseuds/BakerStTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbit Advent Day 11. Prompt warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Bits

"You were born in the mines, Bofur. Somewhere-east, I think. Or maybe south." Somfa shook her head, red braids swinging in the darkness. "It was a gold mine, though. Gorgeous." She said the word a touch awed. "It was wide and deep with veins that ran thick in the stone." Bofur scooted closer, eagerly wanting the story and the rest of him jumping from the echoing noises in the dark. "Now, Bombour," His mother laughed. "Your father thinks he managed to convince me to abandon my work for Bombour's birth, but in honesty, your brother was such a big baby that I couldn't get into a mine, let alone work." She laughed, the sound chasing the somewhat frightening noises away. "He's your father's son, Bombour is." She chatted, shaking the hand she held affectionately.

"And I'm yours!" Bofur grinned, making her laugh again. Her laughter was his favorite sound. 

"Yes. You are." She agreed and he felt more than saw her look back at him. "My little miner." She said and stepped into a little open space lit by a single lantern. Bofur stepped up close to her and felt her arm slip around his shoulders. "So what do you think?"

The mine was small and dark and cold, nothing like the mines Bofur heard stories about. Ones in places like Moria or even Erebor where the mines were broad and so deep a dwarf could go his entire life and never see the bottom. He shivered and tried to see it like his mother would, not a place just dark and deep and damp, but some place so wonderful it could keep his mother away for hours, even days. She didn't even wait for his answer and grabbed the lantern. "Come look at this." She tugged him along and showed him how the metal shone in stone, how the bits of gems would glint. It was exciting to be taught, exciting to use these tools for the first time, but mostly Bofur looked up at his mother and thought he'd never seen her so excited, so happy. It was the best thing of all.

Hours and hours later when they were climbing back out, Bofur's brain was bursting with what he's tried to learn. His muscles ached from soreness ashis mother swung him up in her arms with a grunt. "You're going to be a good miner, Bofur. You showed a real touch for it." 

Bofur grinned at her, arms tight around her neck. "Are we going to do this every day?" He asked hopefully.

"If you like. Yes. You can help me. It's the best way to learn." They reached their home. It was brightly lit and smelled of delicious food. Somfa sat him down and stared down at him a little sternly. "Do you want to, Bofur? The mines are no place to play. It's serious work, but good work. You're often in the dark, sometimes alone for hours." Bofur shrugged and grinned. 

"I don't mind the dark. It s just-" Bofur bit his lip and his mother crouched down to face him. "It's kinda cold." He admitted a little worriedly. "Don't you get cold?"

Somfa laughed and ruffled his hair. "You'll get used to it, but here." She vanished for a minute into a drawer across the room and came up with a brown floppy hat. "This'll help." She slapped it against her leg a couple of times, shaking dusty out of it before dropping it on his head. It was too big and fur lined, heavy and so warm. Bofur laughed and pushed it up a bit. His mother folded the top up a bit and tugged playfully of the flaps on either side. "There. How does that feel?"

"Warm." Bofur grinned and Somfa wrapped him in a hug. 

"We'll make you some braids to help keep it on." She said as Bofur snuggled into her warmth.


End file.
